


Case #23: Old lady's cat

by sinistercereal



Category: GMM, Rhett and Link, Seaborne & Roach, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pretty bad detectives, typical cat stuck in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Agent Seaborne and Agent Roach were on the case to return a missing cat to her beloved home. Just another typical day for these investigators.





	Case #23: Old lady's cat

The night was young but time was moving by way too slow. The agents had been on a stake out for the past two hours outside an old woman’s house, looking for her cat. Life was hard for these two detectives. There wasn’t much that went on in the town for them so they took these simple jobs. At least they paid well and managed to give the men some experience.

“How long has it been?” Agent Roach looked at Agent Seaborne. “It feels like we’ve been here for hours.”

Seaborne checked his watch. “It’s only been an hour, Roach.”

Roach stared at him in shock. “An hour?! Where is this cat? Why did we agree to help his old lady find her cat? It’s probably stuck in a tree somewhere. It might be in her kitchen. The lady was pretty old. Her sight might already be going.”

The brunette rolled his eyes at his partner. “You may have a point. Come on. Let’s try to see if the cat is somewhere in a tree around here. If we’re lucky, we might be able to cut some time and still get paid.” The job wasn’t a good one but the lady was planning to pay the boys $400 dollars if they could find her missing cat. The cat had gotten out that morning when she went to get the mail. The poor lady was too old to do anything so she had called the boys. Bless her heart that her neighbor had their number. Seaborne wasn’t for sure why the neighbor didn’t just help her look for the cat but he wasn’t complaining. They needed the money to pay bills.

Roach got out of the car and grabbed a cat treat bag out of the back of the car. They might be able to lure the cat out with this. It was food after all.

The boys walked around the neighborhood looking for the cat. They had a description and a name. Puff was a white cat with bright blue eyes. The feline shouldn’t be that hard to find. Especially in the day light. Roach shook the treat bag whenever they stopped. The most that came near them were dogs and random squirrels. Seaborne fixed his tie as he looked up in trees for any sight of the furball.

“Puff! Where are you?” Roach called out. Sadly, the boys received no response.

They eventually finished their rounds and ended up back at the old lady’s house. “Puff!” Roach perked up when he heard a soft meow from a nearby tree. Seaborne ran over and pointed as he saw the white cat shaking in fear on the branch. “Roach! We found her!”

Roach helped steady his partner as Seaborne climbed the tree to get the kitten. The brunette managed to grab the cat and hold her. “Puff is unharmed and has been obtained safe and sound.” The boys cheered. As Seaborne moved to get down from the tree, he slipped and ended up falling on Roach. The cat stayed in his arms as the brunette’s back hit the blonde’s chest with a loud thud.

“Roach?! You okay?!” Seaborne moved off of his partner to check to see if he had hurt him.

Roach groaned and sat up. “Ugh. Don’t go landing on another man’s crotch without buying them dinner first” Seaborne just smirked and helped the blonde up.

The boys made their way back to the old lady’s house and returned the cat. She was so happy that she cried when Puff had been returned. She paid the boys and even made them a homecooked meal for their hard work.

As the boys got back into the car, Roach melted into his seat. “I freakin hate cats but that lady could cook a good Southern meal. I’m jealous of her grandkids.”

Seaborne smiled and leaned back in his seat. The boys were stuffed. Roach couldn’t help but notice a line of blood on his partner’s face from where the scared cat had scratched him when they fell out of the tree. He licked his finger and rubbed the brunette’s face, wiping off the blood.

“Ew. What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up my partner’s face. Can’t have you looking dirty for the ladies. We both need to need nice so can get a job” Roach looked at his partner. Seaborne was an attractive looking man. He softly caressed his cheek before kissing him seductively. The brunette didn’t fight back against the blonde. The boys eventually broke free from their embrace.

“What was that for?”

“For not breaking my pelvis earlier”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this weird blurb. First time writing Seaborne x Roach.
> 
> Check me out on my Tumblr (sinistercereal) and my other crappy works!


End file.
